Ezri Bridger
Ezri 'Bridger Jarrus-Syndulla '''is the main protagonist of ''Girl at War: Spark of Rebellion. She was a teenage Lothalite who was the daughter of Mira and Ephraim Bridger, Jedi Padawan of Kanan Jarrus and eventually, the adopted daughter of Hera Syndulla, the best friend and blood sister of Mandalorian Sabine Wren and Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios. Biography EarlEy Lifez Ezri Bridger was born 19 BBY on Empire Day to Mira and Ephraim Bridger. Girl at War. Spark of Rebellion. Quill Sparkle. Chapter 15: Making a Connection She was named after her paternal grandfather, who was named Ezra. "Escape" (Spark of Rebellion, chapter 12 Meeting the Ghost Crew Early encounter with the Ghost crew One day, Ezri, after she stole jogan, fruit native to Lothal from a vender whom he helped avoid arrest, Ezri spotted several Imperials loading their cargo of weapons and food supply. Through the unknown use of the Force, Ezri felt the presence of former Jedi Padawan Kanan Jarrus, who became aware of Ezri's presence simultaneously. However, she quickly hid when Kanan turned around and trying to find the presence he felt. In the following conflict, Ezri witnessed Jarrus, Lasat Garazeb Orrelios and Mandalorian, Sabine Wren attack the Imperials and set off at explosion. When Ezri overheard the Imperials' concern of the crates were to be protected at all costs, she used the situation to his advantage. As soon as the rebels dealt with the Imperials, Ezri hopped on one of the speeder bikes and "thanked' Kanan and Zeb for doing the heavy lifting before she escaped with the shipment they were trying to get while the rebels followed in pursuit. As she ran away, Ezri encountered Sabine Wren, who admitted that Ezri pulled a gutsy move but warned her before wishing her good luck. As Ezri continued to make her escape, she was outmaneuvered by Kanan, who stood in Ezri's way, where the former Jedi attempted to get the orphan to surrender the crate but the teenager refused and flew away, wishing Kanan a good day. However, a TIE attacked the teenager, only managing to destroy the bike and miraculously, Ezri and one crate survived. The TIE attacked to kill Ezri but Ghost and Kanan rescued her by destroying the TlE. Kanan offered the teenager a ride due to more TIEs getting in their way. Seeing no alternative, Ezri decided to take Kanan's offer but also began running with the crate. As Kanan told Ezri to leave the crate, the girl unknowingly used the Force by jumping the long distance with the crate in tow. However, the teenager struggled before the hidden Jedi came to help her up. When Ezri learned what was in the crates, she couldn't believe she risked her neck for a group of blasters. After Kanan left to assist Hera Syndulla, Ezri was left with Sabine and Zeb. However, she infuriated Zeb when she insulted his weight and he imprisoned her in one of the cargo holds. Ezri escaped but found herself in space. Soon, she became face-to-face with Sabine Wren, where the Mandalorian girl took her helmet off. After Sabine bought Hera enough time to make it into hyperspace, Ezri was formally introduced to Zeb and Sabine. Believing they were kidnapping her, she demanded they return her to Lothal as Zeb dragged her to the cockpit. However, Hera Syndulla revealed they were returning to Lothal. Ezri requested they dropped her off at Capital City but they revealed they didn't have time and Ezri decided to join them by following Zeb and Sabine to Tarkingtown, where she saw how many people suffered from the Empire, starting with Grand Moff Tarkin kicking the residents of the town off of their lands and forfeiting their farms. Soon, Ezri saw the good the Ghost crew did when she spotted the crates were filled with food for people and saw that they were distributing them back to the people. When one of the residents thanked Ezri, she walked away, ashamed. Suddenly, through the force, Ezri felt the presence of Kanan's lightsaber and holocron. The Jedi Holocron and Lightsaber As Ezri began playing with it, kanan and Hera caught her, and she returned the Lightsaber to Kanan and left. She met Sabine in the kitchen, where they discussed their roles. Ezri began asking what happened to Sabine's real family and the older girl, refusing to divulge anything, simply explained it was because of the Empire and asked Ezri what happened to hers. Ezri simply gave Sabine the same answer. Zeb interrupted the teenagers. Chopper was left in charge of watching her, but Ezri found it all suspicious. However, she was caught eavesdropping by Kanan. Instead of punishing her, Hera decides that they will keep an eye on Ezri during this mission and then get her home. Alone, Ezri finally gave Hera her name when she realized that the older woman didn't know hers. They stayed in the cockpit of the Ghost when Kanan, Sabine, Zeb and Chopper went to "rescue" the Wookiees. However, when the comms were being jammed, Ezri figured out it was a trap and sensed a Star Destroyer coming through the force. Following this, Ezri was convinced by Hera to warn the others. Finding Zeb and Kanan, Ezri warned them of the trap after being sent by Hera, forcing the rebels to flee. However, in the chaos, Alexsandr Kallus grabbed Ezri and Zeb attempted to rescue her. However, Ezri told him to continue without her. Reluctantly, Zeb left her behind on the hands of the Empire. Captured by the Empire and escape Imprisoned on Kallus' Star Destroyer and introducing herself as "Padmé Amidala," Ezri thought she was being held there for information; however, Kallus revealed that he was using Ezri as bait to lure the Ghost crew to Lothal. Stripped of her belongings, Ezri still kept the Holocron, which she successfully opened. Inspired by it and knowing that she had to save herself, Ezri thought of a way to escape the prison. She tricked two stormtroopers guarding her and was able to escape when she lured them into the cell when she made them believe she was choking. Reclaiming her belongings and taking the helmet of an Imperial cadet, through the helmet, Ezri learned where the wookiees were really headed, that the Imps knew of her escape and that the Ghost crew had returned to rescue her. She later met up with the group, who took her back to the ship and made their escape. Ezri later thanked Hera for the rescue and revealed to the other Rebels where the Imps were taking the Wookiees and offered to join them. Pleased, Hera set a course for Kessel. Mission to Kessel Now on the planet, Ezri and Zeb briefly argued with one another before they began the mission to rescue the Wookiees. As Kanan and his friends provided the distraction, Ezri hurriedly went to the Wookiees and was able to unlock their bonds. The rebels and Wookiees banded with each other and fought the Imperials, with the arrival of Alexsandr Kallus. Seeing they were cornered, Kanan announced they were going to do a twenty-two pick-up. Confused, Ezri asked what the secret was and Kanan told her he was about to reveal it in front of everyone. To her shock and amazement, Ezri learned that Kanan was a Jedi when he revealed himself to Kallus and the Stormtroopers. As they focused their eyes on the Jedi and Zeb and Sabine were busy loading the wookiees onto one of the container units the Ghost ''would pick up, Ezri went to rescue Kitwarr from a Stormtrooper, unaware that Kallus had followed her and he mistook Ezri for Kanan's apprentice; however, Ezri infuriated, snapped that she was not a Jedi and that she was working alone. However, Kanan came to her aid, and picked up both Ezri and Kitwarr, saving them from Kallus' wrath. When they were safe from harm, Ezri befriended the young Wookiee she rescued after learning from Sabine his name was Kitwarr. When they arrived on their homeplanet, Ezri wished Kitwarr farewell and told the young wookiee to stay out of trouble. After they departed, Ezri pickpocketed Kanan, secretly holding his lightsaber and hoping he wouldn't notice. Soon, Ezri found herself alone with Sabine, who tried convincing Ezri to remain with the crew, but Ezri denied the older girl, opting to return home. Becoming a Jedi Padawan With his lightsaber in her possession, Ezri was surprised to see Kanan had followed her. There, he revealed she was strong with the Force. Coldly, she asked what Kanan wanted. The hidden Jedi offered that she could either keep the Lightsaber as a worthless relic or offered for her Sabine's suggestion to become a member of the ''Ghost crew and become his Padawan. He left Ezri to let her think of her decisions. Ultimately, Ezri decided to take up on Kanan's offer and she returned his lightsaber, officially becoming part of the crew. Following her membership as Spectre 6, Ezri became roommates with Sabine Wren, taking the bunk on the other side of her room. Appearance Ezri is described with having raven black hair that is almost blue, with tan skin, sapphire blue eyes, and fair skin. Kanan later wove a Padawan braid in her hair to signify her status as his Apprentice but kept it hidden by a mass of hair. Relationships References Gallery File:Ezri_'E'_Bridger.png|Early design of Ezri Bridger Girl at War 2.png Ezri bridger full image.png Ezri 'E' Bridger 2.png Category:Characters Category:Spark of Rebellion characters Category:Protagonists Category:Rebels Category:Humans Category:Lothalites Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Force-Sensitives Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Padawans Category:Spies of the Rebellion Category:Cadets Category:Syndulla Clan members Category:Bridger Family members Category:Dume Family members Category:Thieves Category:Phoenix Squadron members Category:Ghost Crew members